Soul Shuffle
by Emillia Kartika
Summary: Di World Hetalia Academy, Nesia ingin mengutuk Malaysia karena melakukan sesuatu kepada doujinnya. Saat ingin mencoba suatu mantra, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dan melibatkan beberapa orang. Cover pic merupakan fanart dari orang lain :D
1. Chapter 1 : How it happens

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

* * *

><p>Di World Hetalia Academy, sekolah misteri untuk para nations. Pagi-pagi, keributan di salah satu kelas sudah dimulai.<p>

"WUOY, SIAPA YANG NYOLONG DOUJIN GUE DI SINI TADI!?" seru salah seorang nation yang rambutnya dikucir kuda dan berkulit kuning langsat. "EH LU GAK AWESOME BANGET SIH, PAGI-PAGI UDAH TERIAK-TERIAK!" Balas nation berambut albino yang diabaikan oleh nation kucir kuda tersebut.

"Nesia-chan~daripada teriak gitu mendingan kamu nge*piiiippppppp* bareng _oni-san_ aja deh~" ujar seorang nation berambut blonde sepundak yang dibalas dengan teriakan "NAJEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"dari sang nation dikucir kuda. Oke mari kita sebut para nations ini dengan nama Indonesia, Prussia dan France.

"Nes, doujin mu dibawa Malaysia, ana" ujar Thailand yang baru datang. "Ajegile! Apaan paralon—Malon sialan itu bawa-bawa doujin gue!" Nesia menghampiri adiknya, Malaysia. "EH LU MALON SIALAN!KEMBALIIN DOUJIN GUE!" paksa Nesia.

"Ngapain pula lu bawa-bawa doujin ke sekolah?" Jawab Malaysia sambil menatap kakaknya. "INI DOUJIN AWESOME UNTUK DIJUAL KE PARA FUJODANSHI!SAMPAI RUSAK BISA KUSANTET LU!"semprot Nesia. Saat diminta untuk dikembalikan, Malaysia diam, lalu mengembalikannya dan langsung lari ke luar mendengar kata 'santet'.

..."Kampret..."

Nesia menatap doujinnya dengan ekspresi layaknya dia kehilangan ayam tercinta. Doujinnya tercorat-coret beserta ada sobekan lumayan besar pada sampulnya.

JDAAAR

"MALOOOOOOOOOOOOON!A*piip*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

Di suatu ruangan yang gelap, tersembunyi, dan bertuliskan "Magic Club". Dalam hati, Nesia mengutuk adiknya sialan tersebut sambil membuka buku tebal yang sepertinya adalah buku mantra. "Oi, kamu kenapa sih, serem banget..." tanya nation beralis tebal, salah satu anggota club atau lebih tepatnya ketua Club, England.

"Aiish, Nesia marah~" ujar seorang nation dengan taring tajam yang disebut dengan Romania. "Pastinya karena Malaysia..." ujar nation berwajah datar, Norway. Nesia menatap buku mantra tersebut, menemukan mantra yang menarik. '_Shuffle?_' batin Nesia.

'_Ini mantra apa ya?bisa buat ngutuk orang gak ya?mungkin aku bisa nuker otak Malon jadi lebih bagus...coba dulu aja'_ Nesia berdiri , akan mencoba mantra tersebut. England melihatnya, melihat apa yang akan dicobanya, membelalak "Wooi—itu—!" ia ingin membuat mantra tersebut meleset. "Oi, Nes, Nor—"tiba-tiba Iceland masuk. Mantra Nesia berhasil diplesetkan dengan sihir England yang juga meleset.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak histeris dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Nesia membuka matanya perlahan, hingga dapat melihat jelas. Ia duduk, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia melihat ke cermin di depannya.

.

Heh?

Kacanya nggak kumat kan?Karena yang terpantulkan pada cermin tersebut bukanlah banyangan Nesia, melainkan bayangan milik Iceland. Nesia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Mengecek tubuhnya, dada rata, rambut pendek, dan...ya semua milik Iceland.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA YANG TERJADII!" teriak Nesia dengan suara milik Iceland. Membangunkan nations lain dalam ruangan itu.

"Woi, berisik tau—eh?"ujar nation yang heran dengan perbedaan suaranya, Romania. "W-woi...sihirku meleset..." Nesia menoleh ke Romania yang sepertinya bukan Romania. "E-england...?kaukah itu?i-ini aku Indonesia..." Nesia mendekati Romania. "Iceland?apa yang kau lakukan—hah?Indonesia?"

"Y-ya aku Indonesia—a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nesia. "_Bloody Hell!_ini salahmu tau!ngapain kamu pakai mantra shuffle!?"cerocos England. "GYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak seseorang dengan membahana.

Nesia dan England menoleh ke sumber suara, dan terlihat tubuh England yang teriak dengan OOCnya sambil memegang alisnya.

"APAAAN NIH ALISSS!WUIH TEBEL BANGEEET!TARING GUE KEMANA!?MIMPI BURUKK!" lanjutnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir diantara mereka semua—diantara Indonesia, Romania, England, Norway dan Iceland. Yang paling suka bicara adalah Indonesia dan Romania, sedangkan Indonesia berada di tubuh Iceland—yang berarti kemungkinan yang ada pada tubuh England adala Romania. Mari kita cek.

"R-romania?" tanya Nesia. "H-hah?Iceland dan—AKU!?"Romania shock ketika melihat dirinya didepan matanya. "Aku England...yang di dalam Iceland ini Indonesia" jelas England. "!—ALIS GUE GAK TAMBAH TEBAL KAN?!" tanya Romania. Nesia melirik ke tubuh Romania.

"Untungnya sih tidak"

"Soalnya nanti gak _awesome_ banget kalo alis ku setebal ini..."

"Apaan—alisku itu awesome!"

Abaikan mereka yang membicarakan tentang alis.

"Ughh—apa yang terjadi...?"

.

Ketiga nations yang selesai membicarakan tentang alis itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"N-norway?kaukah itu?" Nesia bertanya. "Hah?—udah jelas-jelas ini—Hah, suara siapa ini?dan—aku kok didepanku?apa yang terjadi?" nation itu bertanya-tanya. "Ah—Iceland?"tanya Nesia agar lebih jelas. "Y-ya aku Iceland..." jawabnya.

"B-berarti yang berada dalam tubuhku adalah—" Semua menoleh ke arah tubuh Nesia. Yang bangun dengan wajah datar. "Hnn?"

.

"Norway?"

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak—hanya memastikan..."

"Ini alis tebal banget sih..."

"_Bloody Hell!_ Udah gak usah ngungkit alisku lagi! Ayo kita memperjelas situasi ini"

.

.

.

"Jadi...nyawa kita tertukar?"tanya Iceland-Nesia setelah berdiskusi. "Mhm, sepertinya begitu, jadi sekarang Aku—England berada dalam tubuh Romania, Romania berada dalam tubuhku, Indonesia berada dalam tubuh Iceland, Iceland berada dalam tubuh Norway, sedangkan Norway berada dalam tubuh Indonesia" Jelas Romania-England. "Dan ini salahmu, cuih"tunjuk Romania-England ke arah Iceland-Nesia. "E-eeh, s-salahkan Malon bego itu!L-lagian ngapain kamu mau melesetin sihir gue?"tanya Iceland-Nesia.

"Kalau gue gak melesetin sihir mu, ntar gak tau kamu mau jadi apa, hilang mungkin. Harusnya sih itu mantra mau kubatalin, tapi keburu-buru dan telat" Jelas Romania-England. "Jadi, yang pasti perlu beberapa lama agar mantra ini hilang, mungkin aku dapat membuat ramuan untuk membatalkan mantra ini...atau mungkin kita berkunjung ke Hogwarts dulu..."

"Ajegile!Ngapain ke Hogwarts!"tanya Iceland-Nesia yang tidak ingin.

"Ya, ahlinya meramu, Professor Snape kan di sonoh..."

"Gak mau!"tolak Iceland-Nesia mentah-mentah.

"Aku sih gapapa...daripada punya alis setebal ini..."

"Minta dihajar..."

"Yang lebih penting, bagaimana jika aku dan Nesia ingin membersihkan badan?Tubuh ini..."

Iceland-Nesia menoleh, cengo sendirian. Yang lain pada menatap ke Iceland-Nesia dan Indonesia-Norway, ya karena Nesia yang aslinya perempuan, berada dalam tubuh Iceland yang aslinya laki-laki, sedangkan Norway yang aslinya laki-laki berada dalam tubuh Nesia yang seorang gadis.

.

Hening...

.

Iceland-Nesia mundung di pojokan. "Haah, kalau gitu jangan mandi"ujar Romania-England. "OGAH!Kotor!"Iceland-Nesia menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. "Lu banyak banget maunya, terus, semuanya mending pake sifat alami dari orang yang tubuhnya kalian pakai biar ga OOC"

.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p><strong>Iceland-Indonesia : Indonesia<strong>

**Romania-England : England**

**Norway-Iceland : Iceland**

**Indonesia-Norway : Norway**

**England-Romania : Romania**

Pokoknya yang nama belakang itu nations yang berada dalam tubuh itu. Jadi, anu saya bingung mendingan ini crossover sama Harry Potter atau nggak...


	2. Chapter 2 : Discussion

Huee...maaf lama, dan makasih ya reviewnya...uhmm jadi...

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz

Enjoy, maafkan kegaje-an author ya!

Maaf jika misalnya chapter selanjutnya tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan...

* * *

><p>-Playback Previous chapter-<p>

.

"Jadi...nyawa kita tertukar?"tanya Iceland-Nesia setelah berdiskusi. "Mhm, sepertinya begitu, jadi sekarang Aku—England berada dalam tubuh Romania, Romania berada dalam tubuhku, Indonesia berada dalam tubuh Iceland, Iceland berada dalam tubuh Norway, sedangkan Norway berada dalam tubuh Indonesia" Jelas Romania-England. "Dan ini salahmu, cuih"tunjuk Romania-England ke arah Iceland-Nesia. "E-eeh, s-salahkan Malon bego itu!L-lagian ngapain kamu mau melesetin sihir gue?"tanya Iceland-Nesia.

"Kalau gue gak melesetin sihir mu, ntar gak tau kamu mau jadi apa, hilang mungkin. Harusnya sih itu mantra mau kubatalin, tapi keburu-buru dan telat" Jelas Romania-England. "Jadi, yang pasti perlu beberapa lama agar mantra ini hilang, mungkin aku dapat membuat ramuan untuk membatalkan mantra ini...atau mungkin kita berkunjung ke Hogwarts dulu..."

"Ajegile!Ngapain ke Hogwarts!"tanya Iceland-Nesia yang tidak ingin.

"Ya, ahlinya meramu, Professor Snape kan di sonoh..."

"Gak mau!"tolak Iceland-Nesia mentah-mentah.

"Aku sih gapapa...daripada punya alis setebal ini..."

"Minta dihajar..."

"Yang lebih penting, bagaimana jika aku dan Nesia ingin membersihkan badan?Tubuh ini..."

Iceland-Nesia menoleh, cengo sendirian. Yang lain pada menatap ke Iceland-Nesia dan Indonesia-Norway, ya karena Nesia yang aslinya perempuan, berada dalam tubuh Iceland yang aslinya laki-laki, sedangkan Norway yang aslinya laki-laki berada dalam tubuh Nesia yang seorang gadis.

.

Hening...

.

Iceland-Nesia mundung di pojokan. "Haah, kalau gitu jangan mandi"ujar Romania-England. "OGAH!Kotor!"Iceland-Nesia menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. "Lu banyak banget maunya. Terus, semuanya mending pake sifat alami dari orang yang tubuhnya kalian pakai biar ga OOC"

-Playback End-

"Lalu kita ngapain sekarang?" tanya Norway-Iceland. "Hmmm, oh iya, Iceland—maksudku Norway, kamu ngapain tadi ke sini?" tanya Iceland-Nesia. "Hah-oh aku? Hanya ingin menawarkan untuk pulang bersama, tapi ternyata malah kayak gini" Jawab Norway-Iceland.

"Ah iya, untuk tidur kita gimana?"tanya England-Romania.

"Tidurnya udah pasti di rumah owner tubuhnya masing-masing lah , _you git_"

"Lha,ntar kalau adikku ada dirumah gimana?Kan ribut banget"

"..."

"Bersikap biasa aja, yang penting itu gimana kamu mau mandi"

Iceland-Nesia memikirkannya, lantas membalas "Hmmm, aku bikin ramuan aja deh"

"Emang lu bisa meramu?"

"Bisa dong! Ramuan _Instant Shower_ kan simpel!"

"Akan kubantu..."

Lalu Iceland-Nesia dan Nesia-Norway pun mulai meramu. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, asap mencurigakan menggumpal dari ramuan Iceland-Nesia. "Gila! Kok warnanya nggak _awesome_ banget!" Iceland-Nesia shock melihat warna ramuannya yang jauh berbeda dari milik Nesia-Norway.

"Hah, tuh kan gabisa ngeramu!"

"Heh—jangan sok dulu deh, lu kan juga gak bisa masak! Paling nggak kalau masak, gue masih jago!"

"Scone gue masih _edible_!"

"_Edible_ apaan—warnanya aja kayak arang!"

Dan jadilah perdebatan antara Romania-England dan Iceland-Nesia yang sama-sama memiliki kekurangan. Mari kita abaikan mereka berdua.

.

Sebuah sendok meramu melayang da—n

.

BLETAK

.

Mendarat di kepala Romania-England yang sedang bertengkar...

"_Bloody Hell_! Siapa orang yang melempar sendok ini!" Romania-England mengelus bagian yang terbentur dengan sendok. "_Anko Uzai..._aku, lu rame sih" Nesia-Norway mengaku dengan wajah datar.

"Salahkan dia! Kok gue!" Romania-England menunjuk Iceland-Nesia.

"Kok gua! Lu sih mengkritik ramuan gue!" protes Iceland-Nesia yang tidak ingin disalahkan

"Soalnya lu meramu gak bener!"

"Apa!?"

Dan terjadilah perdebatan antara mereka yang membuat Indonesia-Norway tepok jidat, lalu kembali meramu, mengabaikan mereka. Hmm? Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Norway-Iceland atau England-Romania?

England-Romania sedang tidur mendengkur dengan _ungentlemanly_-nya. Sedangkan Norway-Iceland sedang makan _licorice_ sambil memandangi orang yang berdebat dengan hebat.

"Oi, ramuannya udah jadi"

Iceland-Nesia menoleh, "Hah! Cepet amat!" Iceland-Nesia tidak percaya. Salahkan dirinya yang sedari tadi bertengkar. "_Perfect_ pula!"

"Jauh lebih _perfect_ dari buatanmu"

"Ah, diam kau, jangan ngajak berantem"

"Apaan sih, kan kenyataan"

"Sompret lu"

KRIEET  
>Sebelum mereka mulai berdebat, ada yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, semuanya menoleh. Mereka menemukan sosok Indo, kembaran Nesia.<p>

"Nees, aku minta keme—eh" Indo menoleh dan menemukan Romania dan Iceland yang udah siap-siap berantem. "Ajegile!tumben banget, Iceland berantem, apalagi bareng Romania..."

"INDOOOO!BANTU KAMIIII!HUEEEE!"  
>"Wha—Oi jangan pakai tubuhku seperti itu!Memalukan..."<p>

"Demi alis England! Apa yang terjadi dengan Iceland!? Minta bantuan dengan OOC-nya!"

"WOI, ngapain lu bawa-bawa alis gue lagi. Jangan ngajak berantem!"

"_Anko Uzai..._Daripada berantem mendingan ceritain aja..."

.

.

.

"Jadi, nyawa kalian tertukar...?"tanya Indo yang dibalas dengan anggukan Nesia yang sedang meninjunya dengan pelan. "Terus, aku harus ngapain?" tanya Indo.

"Yaaa, bantu kami lah. Sebagai sohib _magic_~lagian aku nggak mau terkurung di tubuh beralis tebal ini, geli" England-Romania mengelus alisnya yang tebal.

"_Bloody Hell!_ Kenapa alis gue jadi sasaran pembully-an!?"

"Aduh, nyantet Nether aja belum, apalagi mbantu kalian..."

"Indo!Pilih Nether atau aku!" tanya Iceland-Nesia dengan gaya _a la_ iklan K*nidin.

Norway-Iceland mundung dipojokkan.

"Ya...tentu aja kembaranku tapi—Heh!Siapa pula yang mau milih Nether!"jawab Indo. "Makanya bantu kami!Abaikan si maniak lolicon!" Iceland-Nesia menggenggam tangan Indo sambil memasang puppy eyes, yang tentunya membuat Norway-Iceland makin gelap dipojokan sana.

"Eeeeeh, laluuu...apa yang harus kulakukan?"Indo sweatdrop melirik ke Norway-Iceland yang mundung dipojokan.

"Pergi ke Hogwarts"

"Bantuin bikin obatnya..."  
>"Cukurin alis tebal ini..."<p>

"_Bloody Hell!_Kalau lu nyukur alis gue ntar gue cabut taring lo!"

"Ampun!Alis!Taring gue jauh lebih berharga ketimbang alis ini!"

Mari kita abaikan mereka berdua. "Sudahlah. Udah waktunya pulang, Nes ayo pulang. Besok aja ngebahasnya..."ajak Indo. "Lho, kan aku minggat ke rumah Iceland"Jawab Iceland-Nesia nyantai. "Eh?b-berati kamu satu rumah denganku..?"tanya Norway-Iceland dengan ragu-ragu.

"Eh?Kamu satu rumah dengan Norway?"  
>"<em>Holy Wanker!<em> Lu lupa kalau mereka saudara?"

"Eh—oh iya ya, yaudah, Norway pulang yuk, ane capek berantem sama vampir satu ini"

"Haah!Aku kan gak berantem sama kamu!"

"Nahloh, vampir itu yang ini, kamu itu alis tebal" jelas Iceland-Nesia sambil menunjuk Romania-England.

"Kalau nggak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, ntar dikira uhm—sakit jiwa sama orang lain"

"Eh, tumben lu serius, kesambet apa?"

"Diem lu, ayo Norway, pulaang~" Iceland-Nesia segera menyambar tangan Norway-Iceland yang kelihatan bersemburat merah muda, sepertinya ia tidak terbiasa bergandengan tangan, apalagi dengan perempuan—yaa..Norway-Iceland tahu kalau tubuh Iceland-Nesia itu laki-laki. Tetapi yang didalamnya adalah makhluk bergender perempuan.

Diraihnya pintu yang menghubungkan dunia gelap itu dengan dunia atas.

Tbc

* * *

><p>Uhm, author sangat minta maaf jika kelanjutan chapter ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan!<p>

Serta maaf jika misalnya kepanjangan

_No flame, please..._


	3. Chapter 3 : One day with New Body

**Author kembali membawakan cerita garing! Di sini, saya akan menyebut nation yang terlibat di kejadian itu dengan nama owner tubuhnya masing-masing! Misalnya Norway-Nesia = Nesia . Begitulah!**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Kalau nggak suka tidak usah membaca ;w;**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Diraihnya pintu yang menghubungkan dunia gelap itu dengan dunia atas<p>

.

.

World Hetalia Academy, biasanya pada pagi hari seperti ini sudah heboh, ya jauh berbeda dari hari ini. Para nations di satu kelas memandangi nation bersurai _platinum_ dengan tatapan _whats-going-on._

"Eemmm...Ice...?Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya nation berambut pirang berantakan.

"Hmm?Oh Denmark, aku baik-baik saja kok"balas Iceland yang menebar senyuman _a la_ Nesia.

GREB  
>Iceland menoleh kebelakang saat bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang, lalu ia menemukan sosok Norway dengan wajah memerah. "B-b-bisakah kau menghilangkan sifatmu tersenyum itu?!I-itu memalukan jika kau lakukan di tubuhku..."bisik Norway.<p>

"Lho, senyum kan ibadah~" balas Iceland. Norway menghela napas dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Haah, pagi-pagi udah jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang..." seorang personifikasi yang memiliki taring tajam menghampiri mereka, bersama dengan personifikasi beralis tebal yang digeretnya.

"Ah!Pagi England!Pagi Romania"

"_You git!_ Jangan OOC!"bisik Romania

"OOC?Aku OOC ya?"  
>"You—"<p>

"_For guds skyld_...pagi-pagi jangan bertengkar"terlihat dua personifikasi kembar yang berbeda gender menghampiri mereka.

Ya, mereka yang berkumpul disini adalah nations yang terlibat dalam percobaan mantra _Shuffle_ yang dicoba Nesia. Agar lebih jelas, dan kalian dapat membayangkan betapa OOC-nya para owner tubuh, dijelaskan bahwa sekarang jiwa England berada pada tubuh Romania, jiwa Iceland berada pada tubuh Norway, jiwa Romania berada pada tubuh England, jiwa Norway berada pada tubuh Nesia, dan jiwa Nesia berada pada tubuh Iceland.

"Hah, jangan salahkan aku, _you git_" kata Romania membela diri, Iceland menghela napas. "Terus, aku lagi yang disalahin gitu?" Iceland memberi tatapan tajam kepada Romania. Sekarang mereka saling bertatapan, yang pastinya dengan tatapan tajam, bukan romantis.

"Udah udah, tengok sana, tuh, kalian dilihatin" Indo memutar kepala kedua orang yang tadinya saling bertatapan tersebut. Merasa jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, mereka segera duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Iceland duduk di bangkunya.

"Iceland? Apa yang kau lakukan di bangku Nesia?" tanya Hungary

"Eh! Iya, lupa aku!" Iceland menepok jidatnya, lantas segera pergi. Dengan tatapan heran dari Hungary. 'Apakah dia benar-benar sehat..?' Hungary bersweat drop ria.

"GAAAH! MENJAUH! DASAR MANIAK!" teriak seseorang dari bangku belakang.

"Aku bukan maniak, aku hanya mencintai kalian berdua" ujar seorang nation berambut jabrik, layaknya bunga tulip. "HUEK...!Dasar kepala tulip!Kita sudah putus!" ujar Indo. "Seingatnya hanya pernah berpacaran dengan Nesia, itupun kita sudah putus, iya kan Nesia?Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi _seme_nya Indo..." tanya nation berambut jabrik itu kepada Nesia yang sedang duduk di sebelah Indo dengan wajah datar menghadap ke depan. "...?Nesia..?" ulang Netherland sambil melambaikan tangannya berkali-kali di depan Nesia. "_Bro, you're annoy—_" belum sempat Nesia menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah sepatu mendarat di kepala tulip Netherland.

"AWAS YA KALO LO NGUNGKIT MASALAH ITU LAGI! KITA BERPACARAN KARENA PAKSAANMU TAHU!CIH,GAK SUDI AKU!" teriak Iceland dari belakang sana yang wajahnya merah padam. Norway disebelahnya kaget, lantas menonjokkan wajahnya kebangkunya. Iceland diperhatikan oleh para nations sekelas.

"_Dammit!_ Kalau ketahuan gimana...?!" bisik Norway ke Iceland. Iceland mengedipkan matanya lantas segera duduk kembali.

"Iceland...? Bicara pada siapa kau?" tanya Denmark dengan wajah heran sambil melirik ke Iceland lantas melirik ke Netherland. "Eh—oh—umm..." Iceland merasa kebingungan, tidak menemukan jawaban. "E-eh, dia berbicara pada suatu makhluk mistis..." Norway menjawabnya, tentu saja, mengasal jawabannya. Di kelas itu tidak ada sejarah dimana seorang nation berpacaran dengan makhluk mistis.

"Okee...Tapi apakah Iceland dapat melihat makhluk mistis?" tanya Denmark lagi. Iceland dan Norway saling berpandangan. Lantas Norway menjawabnya, "Bisa...hanya melihat...tetapi itu pun tidak terlalu jelas...yah, kami memiliki persamaan bukan?_L-little Brother...?_" Iceland yang mendengarnya wajahnya segera memanas, padahal jiwanya adalah jiwa Nesia. Tetapi ia mengikuti permainannya.

"Y-ya kau benar, tapi jangan panggil aku seperti itu..."lanjut Iceland. "S-sudah kubilang, panggil aku kakak..." goda Norway, walau merasa ragu-ragu, karena Iceland(bukan Nesia) tidak biasa mengucapkan kata laknat seperti 'kakak'.

"Nggak..."

"Panggil aku kakak..."

"Gak."

Dan mereka tetap seperti itu, walau hanya sekedar abal-abal agar tidak ketahuan. 'Untunglah, dunia masih normal' pikir sebagian nations di kelas itu. "Oi Iceland, Norway" panggil Romania dengan tampang _cool_ yang biasanya England tebarkan. "Ha! Dirimu juga OOC! Gitu marahin aku!" Iceland nyengir, protes karena selalu disalahkan. "Ah, tentang OOC aku sudah pasrah..." Romania menunjuk England yang sedang bermain dengan Moldova. Moldova kebingungan. Romania tepok jidat. Iceland menahan tawa.

Sekali lagi, Norway menonjokkan wajahnya, tapi ke dinding di sebelahnya. "Haah...aku juga sudah pasrah..." ujarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa?" tanya Iceland. "Kita akan berdiskusi soal kejadian ini di _Magic Club_...ayo..." ajak Nesia, sambil menggeret Indo. 'Kenapa aku juga ikut..? Yah mendingan ketimbang berurusan dengan kepala tulip..' batin Indo.

.

Lalu mereka segera pergi keruangan tersembunyi tersebut. Walau Author bingung, apakah di sekolah itu tidak ada pelajaran?

.

TBC~

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana, garing gak sih? Sebenarnya Author mau membuat alur yang lebih menarik, tapi nggak sempat, terlalu banyak yang harus dilakukan...<strong>

**Ah! Terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya! **

**Diminta reviewnya, but No Flame, Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kembali membawakan Soul Shuffle~ Yang masih bingung, ini manggilnya pakai nama pemilik tubuhnya yang digunakan , jadi:  
><strong>

**Nesia-Norway / Jiwa Norway di tubuh Nesia = Nesia**

**Romania-England / Jiwa England di tubuh Romania = Romania**

**Iceland-Nesia / Jiwa Nesia di tubuh Iceland = Iceland**

**England-Romania / Jiwa Romania di tubuh England = Romania**

**Norway-Iceland / Jiwa Iceland di tubuh Norway = Norway**

**Tetapi, kadang akan ada yang memanggil dengan nama seperti Nesia-Norway / England-Romania. Jadi maaf jika membuat bingung ^^;;**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)**

**Don't like? Don't read**

* * *

><p><strong> .<strong>

** .**

** .**

Di ruangan yang gelap gulita, terdapat beberapa makhluk yang kebosanan. Sebagian dari mereka adalah personifikasi, dan sebagian lainnya adalah makhluk mistis dan serangga yang datang tak diundang. "Cih, England—Romania kemana sih?!" tanya sang personifikasi Islandia yang jiwanya adalah jiwa personifikasi Indonesia. "Mungkin menghindar dari masalah..atau kepentingan lain...atau kencan..." jawab personifikasi bersurai hitam dikucir kuda yang jiwanya adalah personifikasi Norwegia. "Haha! Kencan? England dan Romania kan jomblo! Lagian yang mengajak kita berkumpul kan dia!" Iceland tertawa, lantas melihat ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Indo yang sedang mencium harumnya bunga tulip.

"Memangnya kamu tidak jomblo-!?" protes England, yang jiwanya adalah Romania.

"Indo, itu tulip dari mana?" tanya Iceland yang curiga sekaligus mengabaikan kata-kata England.

"Netherland" jawab Indo santai.

"Kamu menerimanya! Dan tidak segan-segan?!" Iceland memberi pandangan tidak percaya kepada Indo.

"...Soalnya gratis"

**CKLEK**. Suara pintu yang dibuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Romania.

"Hei jomblo! Darimana saja kau?!" tanya Iceland kepada Romania yang jiwanya adalah jiwa England. "Jomblo-jomblo, _you git!_ Emangnya kau tidak jomblo! Sudahlah, yang penting, ada kabar gembira!" Romania menghampiri mereka. "Hah! Kalau kulit manggis ada ekstranya itu sudah pasaran di wilayahku!" tebak Iceland dengan _over-PD_. "Salah _you git!_ Buat apa kulit manggis di saat sesat gini! Yang lebih penting lagi, aku menemukan ramuan penawarnya!" Romania mengeluarkan buku mantra, membukanya dan ada selembar kertas yang kelihatannya sudah tua terselipkan di buku tersebut.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi berapa lama untuk membuatnya?" tanya Norway, yang jiwanya adalah jiwa Iceland. "Ummm...sekitar satu minggu..."mendengarnya, Iceland segera memberi pandangan _kau-pasti-bercanda _ kepada Romania. "APUA! SATU MINGGU!?" ujar Iceland keras-keras yang membuat makhluk lain didekatnya tutup telinga. "_You git!_ Pelankan suaramu! Lagian lebih baik daripada tidak dapat kembali sama sekali! Sekarang kita bagi tugas!"Romania mendengus kesal dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan, semuanya ikut berkumpul.

"Aku dan Nesia-Norway akan membuat ramuannya, dan kalian..." Romania menunjuk Iceland, England, Indo dan Norway. "Akan mencari bahannya" lanjutnya. "Hoo, boleh...sini lihat dulu..."Iceland mengambil kertasnya, melihat sebagian daftar bahan yang diperlukan, matanya terbelalak, syok. "WEEEEEEH! APAAN NIH, bulu Garuda, air mata penguin, hati naga...dsb...GILE LU TONG!" Iceland menonjokkan selembar kertas tersebut kewajah Romania.

"_YOU GIT_, SAKIT, BODOH!"

"Sepurone mas...maaf, sengaja..."

"Yasudah—Wait, SENGAJA?!"

"Habis...entah kenapa setiap aku melihatmu ditubuh atau bentuk manapun, aku ingin menonjokmu..."

Mereka sudah berada di pose bertarung, tangan kiri Romania berada di kerah baju Iceland dan tangan kanan Iceland berada di kerah baju Romania. Sedangkan tangan lainnya sudah terarah di wajah lawannya masing-masing. Mereka berdua hampir bertengkar, sebelum sebuah sofa jatuh diatas mereka, tetapi mereka sudah menghindar. "GILA! APA ITU! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI!" Romania dan Iceland mengatur jantung mereka yang berdetak cepat, bukan karena terpesona atau apa, karena kaget mengapa ada sofa yang tiba-tiba muncul di langit, di atas mereka.

"Kita sedang berdiskusi, jangan bertengkar...dan aku yang memindahkannya...untuk melerai kalian berdua..." dengan sihirnya, Nesia mengembalikan sofa tersebut ke tempat asalnya. "Ya nggak usah pakai sofa juga kali...kalau misalnya kita ketimpa, mau jadi apa kita nanti? Tempe?" Iceland memprotes, tetapi Nesia tetap mengabaikannya. "Mau kembali menjadi normal atau tidak? Kalau mau, jangan hanya bertengkar..." ucap Nesia sambil menatap lembaran ramuan penawarnya.

"Mari kita bagi barang-barang untuk dibawanya...Iceland, kau bawa ini dan ini, karena benda itu paling banyak diwilayahnya Iceland. England, kau akan membawa ini, ini dan ini, karena aku yakin England yang asli menyimpannya di wilayahnya. Norway...mungkin ini sedikit susah untukmu membawa ini adikku...tetapi gunakan sihirku untuk membawanya, karena saat ini kau berada di tubuhku, kau dapat melakukan sihir"Nesia menatap Norway dengan intens dan menyeringai sedikit ketika menyebut kata 'adikku' yang mendadak membuat jantung Norway berdegup lebih kencang.

"Lalu, Indo, kau akan membawa benda benda ini...karena hanya ada di wilayah Indonesia..."Nesia menunjukkan nama benda tersebut kepada Indo. "Dan yang satu ini...mungkin kau dapat meminta ke salah satu temanmu..."Nesia mengarahkan jarinya kepada tulisan '1 hati naga'. "Uuuh...mungkin akan sedikit susah...tetapi akan kucoba..."ucap Indo dengan segan-segan. "Aku akan membantumu...aku dan Romania-England akan membuat ramuannya"ujar Nesia dengan nada monotonenya.

** .**

** .**

** .**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih atas Review, Favorite dan Follownya di chapter sebelumnya :D . Review dan Favorite akan sangat membantu, tetapi...<strong>

_**No Flame, Please.**_


End file.
